Seductivity
by avalanchez
Summary: [Dramione] What are these for Hermione, to punish me?


**++ Hermione P.O.V ++**

Once in a hot summer, in Hogwarts. Like literally once in a hot summer because most of my days is filled with darkness, coldness and basically prep talks but not today. I was in the Head Boy & Girl's common room, reading and anticipating. Why? For my order of course. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach, my mind was imagining leprechaun holding the things I ordered in a pot with rainbows on it. Unfocused, I put my book on top of the coffee table thinking, the box is probably with Draco (even though it was meant for him).

Walking around feeling remorse, questions after questions just keep popping inside my head. Telling me maybe it wasn't really a great idea ordering it, since they came from an illegal witch site (which proves we do have internet!), probably far away from London.

'Hermione!'

I glance at the voice's direction. It sounds like Ginny, knowing that she might be here to give me my parcel, I got up excitedly. Usually, I'd avoid her under certain reasons but not today, _mon ami_. You're the one I've been expecting. I straighten my skirt, and shrug of the debris on my uniform, my heart was pumping blood in a faster pace until I heard a much deeper voice intrude. They were having a conversation, at that moment I think my heart dropped or to be precise, skipped a beat. I stopped myself from being seen by them, and also to eavesdrop on them. So not like Hermione but oh well, when I ordered them I had already lost the _Mrs-Know-It-All_ title.

'What's that?' I heard Draco said.

'Oh something for Hermione.' Ginny replied, flinching when Draco leaned in to her.

He cleared his throat loudly after making the interaction awkward. 'Little Weasley, is now the muggle's slave is it? Poor you.' He mocked. How dare he said something so insulting to her and not me.

'You know what.. here and screw yourself, Draco!' She put them down (which was nice of her since this cost me hundreds) and slammed the door behind her, as she leaves.

'Well that wasn't nice.' He grinned. After she left I walked as fast as I could to make sure he didn't see me leave with the box. Like I said it was a happy day and even if I wanted him to use me, I wasn't ready to show my _little ferret_ my secret. As I pick the box up, I accidentally tripped myself on the carpet. Faced down, I've never felt myself being spoiled by the hormone-heat since the third year. It felt good smacking Draco on the face, oh the pleasure of making him feel pain was alluring. But not now, in my head I can hear him saying words condescendingly and it was annoying because he knew.

I mustered the courage to stand knowing it will be a humiliating experience but Merlins.. who cares! It's my senior year, my last year and _'Fifty Shades of Grey'_ was one of the most hottest topic this year, he should know – I mean one the girls he shag must have talked about wanting it before, right? He looked back and forth, he's probably confused by the things scattered on the floor. He walked closer, and squatted like an investigator in the muggle world would do. Observing closely. He picked the cuffs up holding it in his palms and locked his wrist in it.

'What are these for Hermione, to punish me?' He jeered and swing the other cuff back and forth making me feel like a fool.

Oh, I'll get him back for this.

'It's none of yours to know, Malfoy!' I shoved him aside.

'Of course, you won't punish me. Especially not from you muggle – you have nothing against me.. and even if you would, do try me if you dare.' How dare he asked me to do something so preposterous, of course I'd have you under my power. I'm glad he somehow indirectly asked for it.

'Hermione! Let me go.' He growled – slipped one arm around his body, and drew himself towards me.

'What the hell is wrong with you mudblood?' He protested. Still holding him tightly.

'Oh, shut up Malfoy!' I muffled in embarrassment for doing something so unlike me. It was too idiotic of me to feel mad and wanting pleasure at the most unpleasant time. I wish it was when I'm able to dodge his stupid smiling face but somehow my heart took over my body, sooner than I think.

He slipped out of my arms and ran to the wall – stood against it – breathing quickly. How cute! He seems vulnerable and completely frail. I was thrilled at his own action, that I rushed to him and held his body against the wall. Pressed him with all the weight of my body. He was astonished at how I defeat him in a rogue way, I know he didn't like what I just did to him but does he know what I did to him was making feeling icky in my kernels. I don't care if he he's angry or disgusted, because the only thing I'd love to do is to have him stripped bare on my bed with his arm cuffed on each side of the frame. Have him powerless over my torment. Have him writhing in pain over the teasing.

I _loathe Fifty Shades_.

I took out my wand before he'd protested more. '...tidur.' A green beam came out of my wand, and he was out.

 *************** **「** **bedroom** **」** ***************  
3rd P.O.V

Draco's wrist was cuffed on each of the bed's frame. He tried to grab his wand at the bedside's table, with his foot but to no avail. The feeling of his crotch wriggling around his thigh was unsettling though he has been living with it for decades now. The room was cold and dark but he recognized everything inside it, it was his room. But why is he cuffed and naked. Slowly scanning the room he saw a silhouette with a mask on her. She crawled on the bed and sat on his crotch, fidget with it while she's on it. She smiled as she saw him denying the comfort she had given him.

She explored his body with her hands, he was muscular probably from all the quidditch training but Harry had always look the same – thin, fit and a healthy teenage boy. She moved her hand to his hard chest. The tingle feeling in her made her seem desperate for him as her juice slowly flow out of her kernels. Knowing she was wet, he felt satiated by her juice around his dick. She could endeavour his body if she wants to. She found it hard to torment him, though she know by now her sanity was losing it. Watching the way he protested every touch of hers, made her agitated. She delved her tongue in his mouth to make him lose himself to her.  
His hands were tightly cuffed making it harder for him to protest. Knowing he can't do anything at the moment due to his cuffed hands, he bit her tongue when she refused to stop. Returning the favour she bit his lower lips, sinking into the flesh and breaking his skin.

He wasn't going to lose. He smirked against her lips as he bucked her hips on him. Grinding his hard hot lump on her and drawing a moan from her as though he'd just killed her. She can feel his hatred pouring off him, like a toxic perfume, fermenting in his blood and making him crazy.

She shoved her lingerie out her way and unlocked the cuff using wandless magic, knowing that he could be in power too. She tipped her breast to his height, to tease him. He felt disappointed when she release him from the cuff, frustrated he drew her left nipple into his mouth, suckling the flesh hungrily.

He punished her relentlessly as he drove two fingers into her wet heat without releasing her breast. The tension between them begin to grow as he drove faster. He continued punishing her right nipple, drawing the taut between his lips and rubbing the little bud against the roof of his mouth. She knew by then, there was no torment.

She had been hoping for months to feel the pleasure of listening to Draco's whimper and pleasure. But from her perspective, it seems like she's ravaging for Draco and him making her desperate. Breaking his touch, she got out of his bed and stood confusingly. They were competitive but she wanted more.

Why couldn't she do it?

'Lie down on your back.' He growled. Wait, why is she obeying his words. She thought.

'Fuck you, Malfoy.' She blurted as soon as she got on his bed.

'Oh, shut up Hermione. You wanted this more than I do and I'll do exactly that. Now if you could- ' She push him off the bed with a hard kick, before he gather his emotions like the, Draco he is. She used wandless magic to draw his body to the bed, lying on his back. She rush to him and steadily place her hand on his butt cheeks.

'No! Draco could you endure my torment.' She grinned feeling powerful. Knowing that spanking him with her bare hands would be nothing. '...cratus padlè.' A paddle formed in her hands. It'd be nice if he could remember this moment. She raise the paddle higher and drew it to him, making him quiver under her command.

Even though being in a dark room would be fun, maybe she should change the surrounding. She remembered the spell they were thought last week, that is to change a room into something else – like the room of requirement but personal. She waved her hands mid-air and everything changed, it seems like a barn and Draco his torment was just about to begun when Hermione levitate the ropes to tie him in an uncomfortable position. Mid-air Draco with his prostrate filled with vibratos. He moaned, Hermione thinking that was his respond - mixture of pleasure and pain altogether. Hermione smiled throughout the process.

To her, he was beautifully tied in a bondage act. He was neatly and intricately trussed up by the ropes, elaborate knots and loops surrounding the upper half of his body, with his arms tied behind his back. Hermione then lowered Draco to fully taste him on the ground. On his knees, he stroke Hermione's clitoris with his tongue, her body reacted as she came so hard, though it took her few minutes to let the spasm fade away. Draco took his time by tasting the juices that came out of her, diving in her again by sweeping her labia with his tongue. Every series of aftershocks he sent had never disappoint her, because he wanted her just as she wants him. 


End file.
